The Soul of the Reaver
by Dee and Diva
Summary: Raziel's millenia as Kain's lieutenant (Major KainxRaziel Yaoi) Complete, with outtakes! (new outtakes added)
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Soul of the Reaver  
  
Authors: Dr. Dee and Yaoi Diva (yes there are in fact two of us!)  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Dr. Dee nor Yaoi Diva own any part of the Legacy of Kain series. We're just two poor fangirls with weird imaginations.  
  
Warnings: Slash!! Yaoi!! What ever you want to call it, it's in this fic! If you don't like it, don't read it! If you absolutely must flame then for pity's sake at least be creative about it!  
  
AN: Hello! This is our First LoK fanfic and only our third fanfic ever. This is also the first fanfic we've published on this site.  
This story takes place during the thousand years Raziel served as Kain's lieutenant. Please expect lots of sap and angst because we like these things and cannot seem to keep them out of our work. We also just love the Kain/Raz pairing and don't think there could ever be enough fanfics about it. Hope you enjoy our fic!!

**_(Raziel)_**

What is this? I feel as if though I am everywhere and nowhere at once. Myself, floating on a sea of oblivion, whose colors swirl around me, ebbing and flowing like the tide of some great ocean. How long have I been here? I cannot say; the concept of time seems not to exist in this realm.  
  
Suddenly I feel something grab hold of me. An inexplicable force is wrapping its hands around me and pulling. The "sea" swirls around me faster and faster and I feel as though I am now caught in a whirlpool, spiraling downward. To where, I do not know.  
  
Then with a great wrenching motion I am bound and confined and it is over. I have been thrust into a body that hurts. Locked into this corporeal prison of flesh and bone. No! I want to go back. It was so peaceful where I was, so calm and there was no pain. Now I ache everywhere. Indescribable agony beats against all of my senses and I am overwhelmed.  
  
Then I feel a hand supporting the back of my head, raising it slightly, and something being pressed to my lips. Thick liquid is being poured down my throat, taking the pain away.  
  
Heat. It's so hot. What is this? It tastes like heaven, and yet...  
  
I'm afraid. What's happening to me? Who am I?  
  
"Don't move. Just drink, and learn. You are Raziel, my firstborn, my son." I try to open my eyes, but all I can see is darkness. And heat, running down my throat. Then light slowly emerges. A face, above me. Skin, so white, so smooth. Long hair, over his shoulder. Golden eyes. So beautiful, and yet I find I am frightened by the apparition before me. The strange hot liquid leaves my mouth and I am free to speak at will.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask. My sight is beginning to clear.  
  
"You are in my castle. You are safe." The words are not particularly comforting to me. I feel lost, my mind swimming in a fog of confusion and indecision.  
  
"Wake, Raziel, my son, and see your maker." I turn my head and blink the mist from my eyes. He is there, and suddenly I am aware of the indestructible bond between us. He places one hand behind my back and raises me to sitting. The world spins and then stands still. I am in a large circular room with stone gray walls. There appear to be windows cut into the walls, but they are covered by heavy velvet drapes. I find, despite the darkness, I can see perfectly.  
  
He is watching me. I can feel it.  
  
"My name is Kain," he says. "You will come to know it well." A sudden dizziness washes over me. I stumble, but he...Kain...catches me. "The hunger takes you," he says. "Come. I will show you your new life, your life of darkness."

* * *

He told me I was a god. It was a strange concept to hear. And yet how could he be wrong? I could see the darkened landscape as if though the sun shone brightly above us. I could transform at will into shapes both wonderful and terrifying: the wolf, the bat, and the indefinite fog. I crushed stone in my bare hands and took the life of an innocent girl. It felt...good. Kain explained how my soul had been harnessed and replaced in my lifeless corpse, creating something that was not quite demon, but was not human. I fed off of blood. It was my entire existence. In those first delicate years, the sun would have destroyed me, so I slept, while Kain did other things. He never used the word vampire. That was always a human word. And in those days, I had no regrets.

* * *

I wake up to the dim pulsing in my blood that tells me the sun has dipped behind the horizon. Kain is not here. He has been absent for my awakening for several nights now. This is unusual for him, and despite myself, I worry. What is Kain doing while I lay immobile on my bed of satin? What more stimulating pursuit could occupy his sunlit hours?  
  
The door swings back and Kain enters, his eyes shining mischievously. "Raziel, my son, my firstborn, I would like you to meet your brother, Turel." He steps out from behind Kain, and I feel a strange fist clench around my bowels. He is tall and elegantly thin with long black hair and porcelain skin, glowing with the fire of the new blood within him.  
  
"Kain, what is this?" I ask, unabashedly. Kain has disapproval in his eyes, but not anger.  
  
"You will have many brothers before the end, child. I suggest you be civil."

* * *

I became silent, but a strange rage had come to occupy my heart. In the years to come my brothers multiplied. Turel was joined by the arrogant Dumah, the secretive Rahab, the mischievous Zephon, and the overbearing Melchiah. I felt my importance dwindling. Though I was now more than capable of taking care of myself, and, as the oldest, had the most strength and authority, I felt an emptiness I could not explain. Kain explained it for me.

* * *

The door creaks open and Kain's especially soft footsteps enter.  
  
"I do wish you would stop sulking," he says icily.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." "I know you're jealous, Raziel." I feel my temper flare.  
  
"Jealous?! What have I to be jealous of?!"  
  
"You were my first, the only one, and now there are six of you." He speaks with such a sardonic tone.  
  
"I am not jealous," I reply. "You are our leader. You may do whatever you wish, sire."  
  
"Cold words," he says, sitting beside me on the bed. "But I know what you feel, Raziel. We are one, you and I, forever. You were my first. You will always have that." I don't respond, too bound by my own inexpressible discomfort.  
  
"I know why you are jealous, Raziel," he continues. I look up, puzzled, as his lips meet mine and his tongue slips deftly through my fangs. For one moment I am shocked, then I relax into his arms. I cannot deny the stirring below. He wraps his strong arms around behind me, and eases me back down onto the bed.  
  
"Raziel, your jealousy is unnecessary. You were my first, my love, and will always be. I created your brothers for power. With their obedient service I will be able to conquer and rule. You, however, I created for a different purpose." He kisses me again, suggestively running his fingers through my hair. "It has taken this long for you to finally see it, Raziel, the bond between us. You thought it the tie of a maker to his child, but it is much more than that." His lips catch the side of my neck and graze gently against the skin. "You are mine," he says, and slides one long claw down my chest, ripping off my shirt.

* * *

He did not take me that first night. His lips and sharp teeth ran smoothly along my skin. His hands wandered over my chest and across the forbidden space between my legs. But he did not take me. I was young. Naï 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Well, here's the next part of the fic. Once again it's kind of short. However this time we have lemon! A small one, but still a lemon! Also Yaoi Diva would like to apologize for any weird formatting in this fic. The upload/edit thing doesn't seem to like her too much. Just give her a wile and she'll beat it into submission. Hope you like the fic so far! Please read and review!!! 

**_(Raziel)_**

**__**What is this fire in my blood? A searing pain flows through my veins and I find that, for the first time in decades, I am once again reduced to a frightened child. Kain must not find out that I am hurting like this. He might worry, and he is occupied with his campaign. My fingers stretch and tear beneath the gloves I now constantly wear. Between my forefinger and middle there is a stretch of skin like that of a duck's webbed foot. What is happening to me?

"You are becoming more god-like, Raziel." In my suffering, the voice takes me by surprise. I did not hear Kain come in. I stand, trying to appear calm, while the pain reveals itself in my eyes.

"It is all right, Raziel. You need not hide it from me. I have already undergone the same transformation. You are evolving, my child. Each change is indeed painful, but quick, and you will be left the more powerful for it." I feel surprising tears leak down my face, but do not succumb to them.

"I am afraid," I admit softly. Kain comes and gently surrounds me with his arms, running one hand down the back of my head. I notice his hands have changed. Where once his fingers were five, there now stand three powerful claws

.

"You, also, will have these, Raziel, my beautiful." He pulls me down onto the bed, resting me against his chest. I feel like a child, foolish and yet loved. His hands soothe my pain. Even so, the fire in my blood makes it so that I do not feel the sting when his teeth enter. Immediately he takes the fire into himself, and I am left tired, but cool, myself once more. His hands caress the gloves over my own and pull them from me

.

"You do not need these, my child. You are more beautiful without them." I can see my elongated fingernails grown sharp in the candlelight. Kain kisses my hand softly, then moves up my arm and down over my chest. His other hand pulls at the laces of my pants. I kick off my boots and allow him to push my pants past my feet. His hands brush against my calves and suddenly, surprising me, he locks his mouth around me, and my blood is filled with a new kind of fire. One of his deft clawed hands reaches up to rub across my chest, igniting the twin circles of pleasure lying there. He comes back up, kissing me hungrily. I have never been so hard!

These feelings surprised me so the first time. Though we have kissed in the night many times since then, I find I am still amazed by the height of arousal he creates in me.

* * *

My pain was gone, and with it the fear caused in me by the transformation dispelled. Kain placed his new taloned hand against my shoulder and turned me over so that I lay upon my belly, my head rested against my arms.

"This will only hurt a little," he said, his hand still firm against my shoulder. It was then he entered me for the first time. A shock of pain ran through my body, and yet it was not the pain that had haunted me before. This was a new kind of pain, mixed with a new sense of pleasure I had never felt before. It was a beautiful, sweet pain, the pain of being loved. I pulled my legs under me and felt his penetration deepen. He touched parts of me that had never before been touched. His hands wrapped around and stroked my skin, my chest, my back. A startling moan escaped my lips, as his hands closed between my legs.

**_(Kain)_**

My boy, my beautiful boy. Raziel's breaths came short and forced. His newly forming claws gripped the sheets. I felt his muscles tighten against me as his pleasure increased, forcing me towards our inevitable conclusion. He was so beautiful, my child. Torn between pain and pleasure, the two sensations fighting for control of his face. I could smell the blood caused by my force, and the hunger welling up in me increased my own pleasure. And then, all too soon, Raziel threw his head back and came, shivering, against my hands, drawing me into the same climactic event. And it was over. My child, my love, rolled over and looked at me, and I could see the love in his eyes. I kissed him and lay with him until he fell asleep against me. His breathing slowed and finally became regular.

**_(Raziel)_**

I awoke as the sun slipped beyond the edge of Nosgoth, and searched with one hand for my lover, but did not find him. I opened my eyes and pushed myself to sitting. A sudden lightning burst of pain shot up my spine and I sat still, waiting for it to dissipate from whence it had come. Kain had gone, and I was left feeling spent and torn. I lay back down and the pain beneath me slowed. I could feel that, even though it hurt, it was already beginning to heal. The reaction would have been quicker with blood. Unfortunately, that would also have required a large amount of movement. I lay for quite a long time, observing the movement of things around me and waiting, but Kain did not return. Finally, my own confusion drove me to stand and stiffly don my clothing.

My steps were short and awkward. The pain had not left me yet. But when I entered from my chamber into the cool night air it did some to refresh my estranged soul. I could only hope my brothers would not notice the stiffness of my movement.

Even as I thought this, I saw Zephon approaching from the other side of the compound. He was smiling, and a sudden rage leapt into my heart as I thought for one irrational moment that perhaps Kain had been with him as well. But Zephon's smiles meant an entirely other sort of suffering. He stopped when he came to me and brushed one hand against my throat, admiring a dark spot there.

"What have you been up to, Raziel?" he said sarcastically.

"Nothing," I said, trying to push past him. At times his antics were almost too much to bear.

"Do you know where Master is, then, Raziel? I've been looking for him."

"So have I," I replied coldly.

"Well, you knew where he was last night. That much is certain." I turned around slowly, trying not to give away the sting of his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zephon," I said. Zephon sauntered over, smiling mischievously.

"Raziel, allow me to give you some advice. If you want to keep it secret, smother your face in a pillow or something, because you are one loud lover." I blushed despite myself, and wanted to retort, but nothing came for me to say. "Soooooo...," he said greasily. "We always knew you were Master's favorite. Now we know why."

"Don't talk of things you are incapable of understanding," I said harshly.

Zephon threw up his hands and backed away slowly.

"Oh, brother, I understand perfectly," he said. "One would do anything for power, wouldn't you?" My first reaction was to pounce on him, regardless of either propriety or pain. I knocked him to the ground and pressed his head against the stone.

"Do not press me, brother. You are younger by far and you know I am stronger." Zephon did not resist, preferring instead simply to grin tauntingly.

"If it was not the truth, brother, why are you getting so angry?" I released him and backed away, unable to win against his twisted logic.

"Go away," I said, and turned to resume my search.

Luckily, some of my other brothers were not so astute. Melchiah obviously had no knowledge at all of what was going on between Kain and I, and now Zephon. He told me Kain was in the sanctuary, discussing battle plans with Turel. I made my way there immediately.

The moment Kain saw me, he gestured with one arm and Turel left, casting a meaningful glance in my direction. The door closed behind him and the air was suddenly filled with silence.

"Why did you leave?" I finally asked. He turned to his maps and plans.

"I had work to do," he responded. "Do you think it best for us to come from this direction, or through the pass over here?" I stepped up behind him, ignoring the map.

"I was scared and hurting, Kain, and you left me." Kain nodded.

"Our relationship behind closed doors is not exactly professional, Raziel. I would prefer it stay behind closed doors." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Behind closed doors, Kain? But it seems all my brothers except Melchiah already know."

"That's not entirely true," Zephon's high-pitched voice rang behind us. I hadn't heard him come in. "Dumah doesn't know, but that's just because he's an idiot." Kain shook his head.

"Zephon, be nice," Kain instructed, and turned back towards me. "You are all my children and you all serve a purpose. I will not stand for jealousy within my ranks. We have a job to do. Nosgoth is ready for vampires to rule once again. We must take it now or lose." Zephon nodded in agreement, and I could only do the same. As usual, in the battle between the brothers, Kain, the father, had won.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Kain)_**

I did not mean to hurt him, my love, my firstborn son.  But he had let our lovemaking interfere with our plans, and I could not allow that.  He stalked away in silence, and for several days what little I saw of Raziel included deep glares.  We worked together as usual, but I could tell he was angry.  And so it was that I went to him that day, as the sun slowly crept into the sky, and laid against his warm body in his bed.

"Get out!" he said sharply.  I wrapped one arm around his middle and squeezed him to me.

"No," I said simply.  He pushed off my arm and turned towards me.

"Kain, get out!" he said louder.

"Since when do you give me orders, child?"  His face fell.

"Kain, please..."  His hands were like mine, then, so beautiful, powerful talons that could rip through anything.  I knew he wished he could rip through me.

"I know you're angry, Raziel.  I did not intend to abandon you that night.  I love you.  Can you not understand this?  You are my lover and my love.  But there is still much to do."  His eyes were cold, but I could see the thoughts behind his face.  He looked down, took one of my hands, and slowly brushed his claws against mine.

"And I love you, Kain," he said.  "That is why I become angry.  Must this be always behind your precious closed doors?"  I wrapped my arms around him and as one we pressed into the bed, bodies warm and soft against each other.

"It is how it must be, for now, Raziel.  Your brothers are jealous, and rightfully so.  You are beautiful, and more powerful, and my lover and they know it."  Raziel slipped his head beneath my chin and I knew that, even as he had grown so much, always seen to others as the cold confident lieutenant, still he could cry, and was crying against me. 

"Hold me," I heard him whisper against my chest.  I squeezed my arms tighter around him, pressing him against me.     

"I love you, Raziel.  Remember that."  He nodded against me, and then I could feel his lips kissing against my chest and his hands parting my shirt.

I shivered as my child's caresses grew increasingly intimate.  He pressed himself closer to me, making it perfectly clear that he wanted to be touched.  That Raziel would be open to this so soon after our quarrel came as somewhat of a surprise to me, though most admittedly not an unpleasant one.

I sat up on the bed taking my child with me to free my arms from the now opened silk shirt I had been wearing.  Raziel smiled, reaching for me again.  I gently cupped his cheek, running one claw tenderly over his smooth ebony lips, smiling gently as he moved to kiss my palm.  I captured his face in my hands and pressed my own dark lips to his.  Raziel moaned softly and eagerly opened his mouth allowing me to deepen the kiss.  I closed my eyes devouring my child's mouth; I didn't think that I could ever get enough of him.  I moved one of my hands to support the back of his head, tilting it back slightly to taste as much of him as possible.  I used the other to fumble with the leather strap Raziel used to tie back his hair, finally managing to free the lustrous strands of midnight-black, allowing me to run my claws through them.  I have always loved doing this; there is something undeniably sensual about stroking another's hair.  I know he likes this too.  During some of our quiet moments together, just sitting in the same room in comfortable silence, Raziel would come up to me and sit at my feet, laying his head in my lap.  He is rather like a cat in some respects, curling up near me, wanting to be held and petted.  When I had first awakened Raziel from his long sleep in his crypt, his hair had been rather short.  Since our relationship became physically intimate all those years ago, he had grown it out in back.  I am sure he did this mainly to please me, a fact which warms my heart, though truly there could never be anything that could make him less than beautiful.  My perfect little Raziel, how I want you! 

Reluctantly I released my boy's hair, moving one hand down his back, the other still cupping the back of his head and holding him to me, refusing to break the kiss.  Raziel emitted a soft gasp, body melting further against mine, as my hand brushed against the sensitive areas of his spine.  I smirked against his lips and continued to stroke the flawless alabaster skin of his back.                                              

There are actually a few moments where I regret the loss of my fingers.  While the three-taloned claws of an evolved vampire are infinitely stronger and tougher then any human's hands could ever be, this development unfortunately caused a substantial loss of feeling.  Though one could still perceive touch, the sensation was considerably dulled.  I do miss the sensual feel of Raziel's skin beneath my fingertips.

I was about to take our foreplay further, when Raziel suddenly broke our now constant kissing, brushing his tongue softly across my lips a final time before pulling away.  Drawing a panting breath to protest, I opened my eyes only to see my child's handsome face split by the most wicked grin I had ever seen on him.

"You may be my lord and sire, but what power has claimed you get to have all the fun?" Raziel purred, his golden eyes flashing with excitement.  With those words he pushed me onto my back, clambered onto me, straddling my thighs and pressed his mouth to mine once more, with bruising force.

For the first time in countless years I was completely taken aback.  Although he himself had often initiated many of our more intimate encounters, in all our time together Raziel had never been this forceful.  Though, after the initial shock was gone I could not help but laugh inwardly at this unexpected turn of events.  Oh this was too much!

Raziel finally released my mouth, turning his attention instead to my neck and chest, allowing me to draw breath to speak.

"Hmm...I believe I like this new attitude of yours. I take it then you're no longer angry with me?"  Raziel raised his head from his intensive exploration of my chest, beautiful golden eyes meeting mine.

"Oh but I am.  I'm furious.  Simply livid!" he grinned.  "I'm afraid, my lord, you and I have much to reconcile."

"Really?  Well then, where do you suggest we begin?" I smirked back at him, I was sure this would prove most interesting.

**_(Raziel)_**

"Mmm, I have a few ideas," I murmured, kissing the juncture between Kain's neck and shoulder. My hands gently traced the contours of his arms and torso, so strong.  My hands slid fluidly over perfect white skin, soft but becoming slightly textured in areas, tougher.  I'd noticed the subtle changes in his body through the centuries.  Though nothing as obvious and drastic as cloven hands and feet had been, certainly nothing requiring a period of hibernation, he was constantly evolving.  Changes in his physique, the texture of his skin.  He had always been well-built, and he was even more defined now, muscles denser and more prominent.  His body was so powerful, every part reflecting the god he was.  No matter how my own strength increased, it was nothing compared to him.                  

I kissed my way further down his chest, pausing to lick over the scar, his death wound, before moving lower still.  I want all of him!

  Finally I encountered the top of the uniform leather pants we all possessed.  I smiled, noticing how my attentions had obviously aroused him.

"But this will never do," I said softly, fingering the laces.  He said nothing, just moved his hands lower to undo them, but I caught them in my own.  "Let me," I whispered kissing the backs of his hands.                                     

"By all means," he replied, and I set to work untying the intricate lace work.          Unfortunately my own arousal left me impatient and my hands were able only to fumble clumsily with the ties, until I finally opted to sever them with my teeth.  The ties would be easy enough to replace.  Kain merely chuckled. 

"Patience, child," he chided teasingly.  I snorted.                 

I ran my hands over his thighs and hips, then up to his waist sliding the tips of my claws under the waistband and then I slid the pants down his legs and off.  I tossed them onto the floor to join his shirt as well as my own clothing, which I had removed before going to bed.

Returning my attention to Kain's sex, I draped myself partially over his lap.   Hesitantly I ran my tongue over him from base to tip.  I felt him shudder and bury the claws of one hand into my hair, gently urging me to continue.  Feeling bolder I took him into my mouth, mindful of my sharp teeth.  I took him slowly, feeling him harden further in my mouth, caressing the base with my hand.  He remained silent throughout, save the occasional gasp and heavy breathing.  But having been with him often, and feeling the way his claws tightened their grip in my hair, I knew he was enjoying this.                                          

I continued these ministrations until I myself could wait no longer.  I pulled away, giving the tip of his member a parting kiss before crawling back up his body.

Kain's eyes opened slightly, unfocused, golden tone gone hazy with lust.  He turned his head towards me.

"Don't stop," he moaned.  I laughed softly.                         

"Now who is being impatient, my lord?" I leaned forward for another kiss, my eyes sliding closed in ecstasy as he responded, ravishing my mouth hungrily.  We lay there for some time kissing passionately, our tongues sparring for dominance in an intricate dance.

Finally the heat in my blood reached an unbearable level.  My lips left Kain's and instead moved to wander lightly over his strong jaw line and up to his ear.  I nipped teasingly at the lobe leaning forward even further to whisper into it.                       

"Take me."  Kain looked at me questioningly.

"Are you certain?  We don't have..."

"Yes!  Kain, please!"  I cut him off,  "I want you.  All of you.  Take me."

He kissed my forehead tenderly, "As you wish."

I rolled off of him moving to lie on my stomach beside him.  His hand on my shoulder stopped me.  He sat up, pulling me into his lap once again.

"Not like that," he said, "I want you to look at me, I want to see your face this time."

I nodded and shifted to straddle his lap.  I was still nervous, but eager to try this once more.  Now that I knew what to expect, I thought I could handle the pain better.  And I wanted him inside me again, wanted to belong to him completely.  My maker, my emperor, my lover.

Kain stroked my back gently in slow calming circles, sensing my unease.  When the tension faded he proceeded to grasp me around the waist firmly, lifting my hips and positioning me above him.  He kissed me deeply, trying his best to distract me as he began to lower me slowly onto him.  But I, overwhelmed by lust and need could not take his slow pace.  Biting my lip to keep from crying out I flung myself backward, impaling myself on his shaft entirely.  I could hear Kain's sharp intake of breath as I did so.  I took several deep breaths of my own, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders, and burying my face in his neck, waiting for the pain to fade.  It still hurt, though not so much as the previous time.  Knowing what to expect and thus being able to brace myself had indeed helped.  I'd had worse pain, but the foreignness of the sensation is what was most unnerving.

Kain gently pushed me back, and I winced slightly as the movement forced him in even deeper.  I looked up at him questioningly.  He said nothing, breathing harsh as he kept himself in check for my sake.  He tilted his head slightly, one clawed hand leaving my hip to draw itself slowly over the base of his own throat, producing a shallow cut in the milky white skin.    

"What are you..."

"Here, Raziel."  His voice was strained as he cut my inquiry short, drawing me to him again.

Understanding filled me and I eagerly closed my mouth over the small wound, nearly overwhelmed at the implications, the sheer intimacy of this act.  Mortals could never understand.  Our blood is too precious, and the sharing of blood between vampires is almost never done, rarer still for a subordinate to be given opportunity to take the blood of one more powerful then himself.  And to be given the blood of one so powerful as Kain!  Only at the time of their births, to cement their new life had my brothers ever been offered it.  And only a few additional times had I been allowed it.  To have his blood now, so freely given to me, for something so small as to ease my discomfort, was overwhelmingly wonderful.  I was not just his child, his lieutenant, here with him now I was his equal, his lover.

His blood tasted heady and rich, so much more so than human blood.  Aged like fine wine. Ancient and primal, Kain's blood tasted of power and was infinitely more intoxicating than any other substance I had ever encountered.  A few mouthfuls was all I received before the skin healed of it's own accord, wound closing and smoothing over.  But it was much more than enough to heal any discomfort I felt.  The pain had vanished completely, leaving behind only the pleasant sensation of being stretched and filled.  Even so, I continued to tease that spot on his neck, sucking and nipping lightly at his flesh with my teeth.  I dared to mark him as he himself had done to me.                            

Finally I raised my head to look into Kain's eyes but discovered they were squeezed tightly shut.  His face was a mask of intense concentration, jaw muscles tensed as he fought to keep still for me.  I felt a small sense of power in the knowledge that it was me who was doing this to him.  Causing him to fight so hard for control. 

"Kain," I murmured huskily, pressing my mouth to his in another searing kiss.  "I love you."        

With that I began to move, writhing slowly in his lap, rocking against him.  At this I could practically feel his self-restraint snap, and he surged into me.  Clawed hands gripping my hips tightly enough to bruise as he raised me and brought me back down onto him.

Soon we were moving smoothly against each other, rising and falling in perfect sync.  Kain angled my hips slightly, adjusting my position on his lap.  All of a sudden he hit something inside me, causing my back to arch as I cried out.  I clutched desperately at his shoulders as he continued his relentless assault, hitting that perfect spot each time, my cries growing louder and more frequent. 

I bit my lip suddenly as my pleasure-hazed mind irrationally brought back the words from that little "conversation" I had had with Zephon.  Was it truly possible he could hear us?  I didn't like that thought.  To have that treacherous little insect aware of Kain and my more intimate moments was rather nauseating.   

However, soon all thoughts of my abhorred younger sibling were washed completely away, along with all reason and coherent speech.  Kain had pushed me over onto my back laying his own weight atop me as he continued to rock inside of me.  To the deepest levels of Hell with Zephon and everything his twisted mind came up with!  Nothing else mattered.  Nothing else existed in this moment but Kain and this act.

Kain's movements became harder and faster, and I welcomed it.  I clung to him more tightly, urging him to go deeper, faster.  My own erection pressing against his stomach bringing me ever closer to the edge.                  

I felt his lips on my neck and chest, kissing and nipping gently.  He murmured softly against my skin, warm breath fanning my neck.  Words spoken more to himself, they were stated so quietly I could barely hear him in my current state.

"... mine.  Sweet Raziel.  You are mine!"

"Yours," I was surprised to here my own breathless voice answer; my body and mind no longer seemed to be connected.  "I've always been yours, will always be yours!"  My words seemed to urge him on further and my back arched under his unyielding attack.

"Ahh!  Kain!  So good!"

**_(Kain)_**

'Will always be yours.' Ah Raziel, if you only knew. 

Those words whispered to me set my blood aflame.  Bearing my fangs in a feral snarl I claimed my child's mouth again in a harsh kiss.  I kissed him deeply, softening it slightly by cupping his face gently and caressing the nape of his neck.

I pulled back to look at his face.  He is so beautiful.  Never more so than in these moments.  His eyes were half lidded with a faraway look, lips slightly swollen from my kisses.  Utter perfection.                                        

Despite my resolution to be more careful with him, it seemed it was Raziel himself who desired most to make me break that resolve.  His talons dug sharply into my skin as he wrapped his legs about my waist, urging me to take him harder.  He thrust his hips up to meet mine,  frantically trying to keep pace even as he pressed for me to move faster.

Neither of us could last much longer.  Such heat!  So tight, so good.  I could here Raziel panting in my ear.  His breathy moaning turned to a near shriek as I reached between us, grasping his penis in my hand, stoking it firmly in time to my thrusts.

He flung his arms about my neck and buried his face in my shoulder, muffling his cries as he came hard in my hand.  His body shuddered, tightening around me and I too was undone.  With a soft groan I buried myself within him one last time spilling myself in side of him, before collapsing atop him, breathing heavily.

Slowly we both came back to ourselves.  I could feel Raziel's claws running gently through my hair.  With a soft sigh I rolled off of him to lie beside him, only to feel his arms immediately come around me again.

"Kain, I know of the importance of your plans.  And I know that you no longer need to sleep during the day as I do, but... once... just this once...stay with me?"

"Of course," I reply. 

He smiled, appreciatively.   I returned his smile, then pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

My dear, enigmatic child, at once so god-like and so human.  He possessed a strength unsurpassed by any save myself.  A strength that could bring all of Nosgoth to it's knees, trembling before him, burning in his wake.  Yet he also showed signs of a strange frailty, a need to be loved and accepted, reassured of his importance. 

Human's refuse to believe that we have any thoughts or feelings save for destruction and lust for power.  But we do.  We can feel each and every emotion they can.  We can love, as any man could, and we can fall victim to that love just as easily.  We all felt these, Raziel perhaps most keenly of all.

  I pulled him closer to me and he laid his head on my chest, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.  While it was true I no longer needed to sleep, lying their with Raziel in my arms, I allowed myself to relax completely for the first time in centuries, and for that time, as my dear child slept, I felt content.

Notes: Well here's chapter three.  This chapter was a bit longer than the others and it's all one big sex scene!  Oh also, this is Yaoi Diva's first lemon so be kind please!  There will be a total of three lemons in this whole thing.  This is what happens when two rabid Yaoi fangirls co-author a fic. 

    Next up will be chapter four in which our fanfic develops a plot!   Please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: We just want to thank everyone so much for all the positive feedback we've gotten! Yaoi Diva especially was rather nervous as to how a yaoi fic would be received but this is just great!! You guys rock!!

Well here's chapter four. The smut kinda takes a back seat in this to make room for some plot development…yeah we know, but it had to be done .

****

****

****

****

******_(Raziel)_**

****

We continued to spread the gift that Kain had given us. As our clans grew, it became increasingly apparent that the Sanctuary, though enormous, would not support the entire population in a manner befitting a god. Thus Kain bade each of us to seize a territory of our own and begin construction of individual clan fortresses, while the Sanctuary of the Clans remained our base of operations.

For obvious reasons, I chose a territory closest to the Sanctuary, closest to Kain. My brood and I fought the denizens of the already decimated town of Ziegsturhl and took control of the land, slowly building a stone fortress over the ruins. Turel went north to the great volcano and began to build his home alongside it. Dumah claimed land in the frozen wastes to the far north of the Sanctuary. Rahab expelled the religious order from the Abbey to the Northeast and claimed the already present stone structure as his own. Zephon, taking his cue from Rahab, led his clan in an attack against the Discordant Cathedral, also hoping to claim the building as his own rather than create a new one. His attack was swift and deadly, leaving no time for the monks within to sound their lethal organ. And finally, Melchiah, the youngest. The gift was weakest in him, and while the rest of us looked young and strong as we had the day Kain brought us back, Melchiah had slowly begun to rot. In keeping with this, he took his similarly deformed clan members to the Necropolis, the burial lands, and set his home beside the headstones.

My brothers moved eagerly into their new homes, excited by the rush of independence and the chance to rule their own brood away from Kain's watchful eyes. I, however, found it difficult to leave my master...my lover's...side. As my clan continued to build, stronger, faster, and more robust than any human, I lingered in the Sanctuary, a reluctant child.

**_(Kain)_**

Raziel led his clan with expert precision, and I knew that I had done well in making him my first, but at the same time, I sensed in him a disinclination to leave my side, starkly apparent against the eagerness of his brothers to assert their own power and domains. I knew well why this was, and knew also that it could not continue as such. And so I approached him, steeled against the onslaught of emotion and rejection that I knew would ensue.

**_(Raziel)_**

Kain sent one of his many personal servants after me. He had not passed his gift onto any others after the six of us, but we were more than happy to donate members of our clans to his needs. I responded to the summons at once, uneasy. It was not often that Kain sent for me, and I knew him too well to think this was a social call. As I arrived in the throne room, my eyes as always were caught by the severe angles of the toppled pillars upon which Kain had built his throne. He stood there before it, calculating silently over his map as always.

"Ah, Raziel," he said, by means of introduction. "Your brothers and you have taken up positions in various locales across the face of Nosgoth. I believe it may be time for us to close the gaps, conquer the humans once and for all. After all, it is our world, is it not?"

"Did you summon me to discuss politics and battle strategies, my lord?"

"No, Raziel. As always you see through me." There was a moment of silence, as Kain moved slowly toward me. "I noticed you have not moved into your new estate as of yet." I nodded.

"It is not finished, my lord."

"Really? I went to inspect it myself just the other day. It looked quite livable to me." I remained silent, knowing that if I simply waited, eventually Kain would get to the point. "Raziel, I know well why you have not left. I cannot say I entirely approve of your continued residence here."

"I will leave when the time is right, Kain."

"You will leave now!" Kain said, drawing himself up to his full height. His eyes glimmered with the strange slightly red glow of feral vampire rage, and his fists clenched tightly closed. I found myself taken aback by this sudden show of anger. Stunned, I backed away and bowed to one knee. Kain was, after all, my superior, my lord, and much more powerful than I. "Do you fear me, child?" Kain hissed. I did not move, afraid to nod or shake my head, unsure of the answer he wanted.

"I...I do not fear you, lord," I finally said. Kain stepped towards me, his cloven feet tapping softly against stone.

"You should. I was a god long before I brought you back. I could easily destroy you."

"But you will not," I said, though my voice shook. What could have driven him to this...insanity? What was it I had done? "My lord," I said deferentially, "what have I done to displease you?" For a long time Kain was silent, and with every moment of silence that passed, I found my heart beating faster. Then, finally, he laid his hand upon the back of my lowered head.

"You must leave this place, my child. You cannot stay near me forever. Do not fear. Our love will endure. But you must not appear weak before your brothers, your subordinates, and by staying here, that is how you appear." I do not think I understood, but I nodded nonetheless, raised from my knee slowly and bowed at the middle.

"As you command, my lord," I said coldly. My own rage and a sort of childish insolence tasted sour in my throat. Without another word, I turned and left.

* * *

I slept in my own tower as dawn approached, cold and alone and unable to sleep as the interlude of earlier replayed itself in my mind. I heard a sudden creaking and leapt to my feet, my claws prepared to attack. After all, we were at war, and humans attempting assassinations were not unheard of, foolish though their attempts may have been. As the door closed, however, I saw only Kain, standing, proud and serene, against the shadows.

"Are you finished sulking yet, or have you just begun?" I sat back down on the bed, anger slowly flushing my face.

"What are you doing here?" I said sharply.

"I thought I would take a look at the inside of your little fortress. It's rather nice, I should say." I frowned.

"Kain, you are in my house, and it is a little late in the day to be admiring my fortress. Get out!" Kain strode over to me, over-confident as always.

"I may be in your house, Raziel, but I am still your lord, and I will not disappear so easily."

"Kain, I..."

"I've brought you a little gift, a reward of sorts for the work put into building this place." Despite myself, I turned slightly. Curious, my eyes were drawn to his now outstretched hands. In them was a piece of thick red cloth with jagged white lines running across it. The lines were of the finest embroidery, edged with gold, and I could tell the cloth was a very closely woven wool.

"What is this?" I asked coolly.

"This is the symbol for your clan. Each of your brothers has one as well, but I took the liberty of having yours embroidered on this for you." Still angry, I snatched it from him, looking it over with aplomb. Once I had removed it from its folded state, I could see that it was a sort of short cape, designed to be worn over one shoulder. The symbols were delicate and beautiful, and the cloth was soft and of a rich weight. With another burst of defiant anger, I realized how truly wonderful a gift this was.

"It's...beautiful," I said slowly, my anger seeping from me like lost tears. "Thank you."

"Try it on," Kain requested in his smooth voice. I moved over to the mirror across from my bed and draped the cape over my right shoulder, admiring the way the red stood out against my pale skin and dark hair. "Just as I expected," Kain purred. "Lovely." I turned, my will to resist draining. He placed his hands soundly on either arm, holding me firmly in front of him. "Do you still doubt my love?" he asked.

"Only a little," I smiled. He reached down and kissed me, his hands still holding me to him, and then slowly pushed me over to the bed.

"You are my beautiful child always, Raziel. It is necessary for you to be here, but that does not mean that we will not see each other. I am, after all, as fond of these evening rendezvous as you are."

I believed him, as I always had, and I set my new cape upon the table near my bed as Kain kissed my lips and my neck and ran his hands over my body. Somehow, no matter what, Kain always got his way.

* * *

From that night on, I stayed each day in my own citadel. Some nights, Kain came to visit me, and on others, I snuck over to the Sanctuary of the Clans to interrupt him in his constant scheming. This continued for many months--perhaps even years--and then, all of a sudden, Kain stopped coming. It was customary for us to take turns, of a sort, so when Kain didn't come, I waited. I waited, hoping that he had simply found some project to occupy more of his time, but he never came. Finally, I decided to go to him and see if I could discover the cause.

I walked slowly into the throne room, where Kain sat upon the great chair against the pillars, lost in thought. There was a strange pain in his eyes, and when he turned to look at me, it deepened.

"What are you doing here?!" he snapped.

"You haven't come for many nights. I was concerned, my lord."

"You needn't concern yourself, Raziel. Return to your home."

"But, Kain, I..."

"Return!" he yelled, suddenly standing and becoming all too intimidating, as he had a habit of doing.

"My lord?" I questioned. I knew I was risking his wrath by pressing the issue, but I had to know. This was not like him, and I wanted to see him happy, as only a lover could.

"Raziel, go," he said, in a calm tone that spoke of a tiger about to strike.

"Kain, please..."

"Raziel!!" he shouted, and in one deft leap he was suddenly right in front of me, his fangs bared and his claws raised. I looked up into his eyes, and for a moment I thought he might even draw the Soul Reaver if it would make me leave.

"Yes, my lord," I said, much more afraid of the sword with its strange emanations than I was even of him. I turned and left, confused and empty. Once again my lover had shunned me, and for what? This time he had not even given a reason. I did not know what to do. Could it be? No, I did not want to think! But...could it be he no longer loved me?


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Well here is chapter 5. For those of you who were worried, fear not! The smut ain't over yet! It returns in this chapter, though this will be the final time, sorry.

Er... that is the end of the smut, not the story.

The plot's still here too, and we will reveal just why Kain was being such a badass last chapter. Enjoy! Please keep up the reviews! They give us warm fuzzies!

****

******_(Kain)_****__**

What else could I do? I could not stand to see his face! So innocent, unknowing, my Raziel. My love! And how could it be that I would have to do this thing to him? That I could not tell him? He would have to make the ultimate sacrifice, and yet what did I have to sacrifice? My lieutenant, my lover, my child. He would never understand, never forgive. That was the idea after all, wasn't it? I had seen it in the streams of time, newly discovered beyond the Oracle's cave. I would have to betray him in order to cause the events that needed to happen, in order to restore Nosgoth. I could not bear the thought, and yet I knew it was the only way.

**_(Raziel)_**

Within a few days of that outburst, Kain had once again gone into seclusion. Another change was taking him. A few weeks after that, I too began to change. I emerged stronger, more defined, but not significantly changed. It seemed odd, a bad omen, perhaps, of things to come. I saw Kain rarely, and only from a distance, but his change had obviously been more dramatic than mine. His skin had taken on a sort of tree bark texture and had changed from its previous bright white to a sort of olive brown. He had also developed new ridges and protrusions...almost horns...around his head, and his hair had come down his forehead accordingly. He looked strange, in many ways no longer human, but I still found him beautiful, and though I tried to deny it, missed him. He refused to see me, and so I could not learn what had caused this strange and sudden distance. I was left only wondering, and yearning for him. Inside I was deathly afraid that his feelings for me had truly waned, though I did not want to believe it.

**_(Kain)_**

The sun was beginning to set, slowly, behind the distant hills of Nosgoth. Though its rays no longer harmed Raziel's toughened skin, he still often slept much of the daylight hours away. I stood and watched the bright red glow enhance the reflections in his skin. My Raziel, my child. He was beautiful, lying there, his face serene in sleep. I realized with surprise that he had served me for almost a thousand years. Time, to a vampire, seemed short, where it would be long to a mortal. We had done so much together. The human base of power had been slowly smothered as our kind expanded from their bases across Nosgoth. We were confident and in control, rulers once again. For at least part of this, I had him to thank, my second in command, always, and I had repaid him with cruelty and alienation.

I slipped over to his bed and sat beside him, running my hands slowly through his hair. A part of me wished he would awaken; another wished he would not. For what would I face when he awoke? Anger? Doubt? Fear? I had ignored him so long. Disgust? Revulsion? We had not been together since my change, and I felt the unfamiliar pangs of fear and regret within me.

I had not wanted to see him. I had not wanted to face the thought of what I might one day have to do. But, after all, the time streaming device had belonged to the treacherous one, Moebius, and perhaps what I had seen was just a specter, a ghost, another one of Moebius' tricks reaching out from beyond his own death. It had to be! I could not do what I had seen myself do, and this change...this thing that was predicted...could not be. Always in the past I had entered the change first. What reason could there be for this to alter?

Raziel's eyes fluttered and then flashed open, and he turned his head to gaze up at me. A slight smile crossed his face, as if he did not want to believe what he saw. He blinked and sat up, staring at me with confusion.

"Kain??" he asked, his voice startled. "What...what are you doing here?"

"The sunset is beautiful from your room, Raziel." Raziel frowned.

"Kain, you haven't spoken to me for several months and now you're telling me you came to my room to admire the sunset?" I turned to him, filled with shame and confusion.

"I knew you would not understand," I said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Raziel called. I turned. "Please stay," he said softly. "I did not mean to sound cruel, but Kain, it has been so long. I thought...I thought perhaps you had found a more meaningful pastime." His voice was thick with the repression of tears. Of course, I could easily see through this.

"I...I am sorry, Raziel. I have changed a great deal in recent months. I thought perhaps..." Raziel stepped towards me and put one hand boldly against my face.

"Is that what this was about, Kain? You thought I would no longer find you beautiful?" (So strange, Raziel must have thought, to see me acting this way.)

**_(Raziel)_**

Kain, self conscious?? This was a side of him I had never seen, thought I would never see. And to think he had actually apologized! With words! Before it had always been the same. No matter what Kain did, he was never sorry for it. He was always right, impeccable, perfect. And we, as his lieutenants, as his children, followed him. But now? Now, was I finally getting to see him as simply my lover? I wanted to hold him in my arms forever until he would never feel pain or fear again, and yet my own fear was so great. I still thought, perhaps, his love for me was not what it had once been.

"Kain, you could never be anything but beautiful to me," I said, trying to be reassuring. I put one hand against his shoulder, daring to be gentle, almost intimate. He surprised me by running one of his hands back through my hair.

"My beautiful Raziel," he whispered. "I should not have stayed away as long as I did." He kissed me, then, forcefully, and I found myself immediately hardening against my pants. We no longer spoke as he pushed me against the bed and kissed me deeply, his hands roaming wildly against my skin and pulling at my pants, passionate, repressed.

"You're hungry tonight," I accused playfully, though I felt the same way. He reacted by ripping his claws through the laces on my pants and removing them. He grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine, then slid down to suckle gently against my throat. His teeth grazed the skin but did not harm it. Neither Kain nor I now had skin soft enough to be easily wounded. With this hardening of the skin had come a slight deadening of the nerves, but even so I could feel the slight tickle slip down my spine as Kain's teeth slipped along my neck. He slipped down from there to kiss my chest and locked his mouth suddenly around one of my nipples, pulling gently. The feeling of ecstasy was instant and intense. The lust rising in me, I began to slide my claws down along Kain's chest and slowly worked open the laces of his own pants. I placed my claws (for I suppose they could no longer be called hands) against his hips and slid his pants away from them.

"My my," I said coyly, observing and handling slightly his newly uncovered member, "it would seem that your skin was not the only thing changed by these transformations, Kain. Unless I'm much mistaken, you've grown." Strangely enough, an almost indiscernible flush crept into Kain's cheeks, but only for a moment.

Curious and aroused, I seized the hiatus in Kain's stroking and weaving to grab him with one hand and place him soundly in my mouth. A slight moan escaped his lips, and he laid his own hands--claws--against the back of my head, caressing my hair. I was surprised to find I was almost able to swallow his newfound glory, but all of this was too much for Kain. He finally pulled my head away, turned me, and pushed me so that I lay upon my belly on the bed. He crawled onto the bed after me, straddling my hips, sitting upon my buttocks, and rubbing his hands down along my back. As he did so, I noticed an unexpected soreness on either side of my mid-back. I reached my hand backwards, pulling his away.

"Don't," I said. "It's sore there." I figured I must have pulled a muscle, or bruised myself in one of our many battles. It was of no consequence, but Kain seemed disturbed by this. For a moment he merely sat, stunned, still upon my back, his hands frozen over the slightly tender flesh. "Kain?" I said softly. "It's all right, Kain. You didn't hurt me. I was probably just bruised in battle or perhaps while sparring with Turel."

"Of...of course," he said, stuttering strangely, but then his hands once again began to wander. Strong but deliberately gentle, he stroked his hands around the sore areas on my back and then, scooting backwards, rested them upon my buttocks. For a moment he just stayed there, his hands squeezing slightly, and then he removed one hand and spit into it. I could see his arm moving out of the corner of my eye as he lubricated himself. Then his hand was back where it had been, pulling me apart slightly, and he entered.

I felt pain at first. After all, it had been quite a while, and he had grown, but as he moved slowly within me, reorienting me to the sensation, the pain faded and all I felt was the heat of arousal, throbbing within me. He rocked forward inside me, his hands on either side of me on the bed, leaning into me. Then he placed his hands upon my hips and pulled me up onto my knees, gaining access to my own swollen member. His hand slid up and down against me below, while his hips ground against me behind. I heard a strange cry and realized that it was coming from me, my voice flying uncontrolled and free out into the room.

"Quiet, Raziel," Kain whispered towards my ear. "Unless your intention is to attract an audience." I bit one lip, but the noise came out nonetheless, restrained but not contained. Kain continued to thrust against me, driving a thick liquid fire down from where he had penetrated me towards the space between my legs. It would not be long. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, struggling against the approaching tide, but to no avail. Kain began to pump his hand faster against me, and I could feel it as the orgasm traveled from somewhere inside me, up and out. Kain had one hand still between my legs, and the other still leaning on my hip. That hand slowly tightened its grip, and I knew that he was feeling the same thing I was. And as he relaxed his hold on me and gently pulled away, I felt a sudden overwhelming love for him rise from my heart into my throat. I turned to look at him, adoration overtaking my face. His eyes were closed as he sat back, breathing and recovering, and I felt as I had always felt with him. I was his lover, but more than that, I felt again like his child.

"Kain," I breathed. "I do not understand what has gone on between us." His eyes opened slightly, looking at me, dangerously calm. "I will tell you this now, so that there will be no misunderstanding between us. I love you. I love you so much sometimes I feel I might burst into a thousand pieces, I am so full of love. I have been at your side for almost a millennia, and will remain there for many more to come. I will always be your lieutenant, your lover, your child. Please tell me that you want this? Please tell me I will always be yours?"

Kain was silent for a long time, his eyes distant, and for every moment he remained quiet, my heart became more cold with fear. Would he reject me, once and for all, after the intimacy of this night? Had he been avoiding me because he was afraid--after everything, the impenetrable Kain was afraid--to tell me that he had tired of our love affair? Was he, in the end, as everyone said he was, actually incapable of real love?

"Raziel," he said softly. "There is much you do not understand, but at least this much you must know to be true. I have always loved you, as a son and as an equal. For as long as is possible, I would have you remain by my side."

"What do you mean by..." I started, confused and wary. But he silenced me by placing one claw against my lips.

"Sshh," he whispered. "Do not worry yourself. You are mine. You will always be mine." He pulled me towards him, then, and we laid down side by side, holding each other against the raw cold of Nosgoth, this world that surrounded us.


	6. Chapter 6

****

******_(Kain)_**

****

I told him what he wanted to hear, though I was not sure whether or not it was a lie. I cannot deny the shock I felt when first my hands passed over the sore spots on his back. Could it really have been true? But no! I chose to ignore it. It had to be nothing. I could not lose him. As the next few days passed, I found myself occupied by the menial matters of a warlord, and there was no time to go see Raziel. He must have been similarly distracted, for he did not come to me, either. And while he had undergone as many changes as I had, and so was used to them, I must still wonder why he did not come to me when he discovered he was changing once again, but this time, before me. Perhaps he simply did not have time. It was only a day or two after that night when he disappeared. We each entered a state of comatose hibernation to undergo a change, and, untrusting as vampires have always been, we each had our own secret places to stay the change......

**_(Raziel)_**

I'm sure you all remember that fateful day. I awoke from my hibernation feeling stiff and awkward and famished as usual. I moved to stand, and my foot caught on something that pulled against my back and I fell. Pushing myself back to a sitting position, I turned to find the cause of my sudden fall. Behind me, laying on the stone floor of my hibernation retreat I saw a strange sort of ripped shawl of brown and black. Upon closer inspection, I discovered that the item seemed to be some sort of strange small sail, with beams of black connected by taut leather. As I moved to touch it, however, it jerked away from my hand. I felt an odd tickling sensation in my back and went to scratch, but my hands hit against something strange protruding from my skin. What was this? What change had I undergone? I tried once again to stand, avoiding the sail on the ground, which moved with me, and walked over to the mirror I had placed in the wall for just this sort of occasion. What I saw was myself, as I knew myself, unchanged in face or skin, and then I finally realized what it was. What they were. Wings...behind me, attached to me, I had grown wings! This was truly the strangest change I had ever undergone! I closed my eyes and focused, and with some effort, they raised, and then slowly folded against my back, curving elegantly under to sit, still and ready. My bones had extended outward to form the finger-like foundations for these new appendages, and between these bones stretched the leathery brown skin, covered in a soft fur that gave it its color and a slightly spackled appearance. I opened my eyes and tried to stretch them out again. It worked. I had forgotten my own hunger, my brothers, even Kain in this moment as I slowly acquainted myself with my new muscles, stretching, folding, unfolding, and flapping my new wings.

I left my hide-out eager to fly. This one thought obsessed my mind. Consumed by the idea, I searched the hills of my retreat for a ledge from which to leap. I was not afraid. Our vampiric bodies were resilient and I knew well that though I may fall in the attempt, I would not harm myself greatly. Finally I found such a place. I situated myself upon the edge, opened my wings, and leapt......and, with a sickening crash, fell. I found myself thinking how grateful I was that there was no one around to see this embarrassing display. My body healed, and, emboldened by new knowledge of what I may have done wrong, I tried again.

By the time I finally managed to fly, I was starving. I flew away from the hills, landing among one of the few remaining small human towns to feed, and as I drained away the last of her blood, I suddenly remembered Kain. He would want to see what had happened! He would be so proud! He would share my joy at this new ability! He would...what would he do? What would he feel? For a thousand years, he had always undergone the change first. Why had it been me this time? I did not understand, and with that I suddenly became wary. What would Kain's reaction be? There was only one way to find out.

I remember it well. I came before him, before all my brothers, and bowed, showing my respect, and, in my own way, my love for Kain. His eyes reflected surprise as I unleashed my wings, and then they grew cold. I stood before him, nervous and afraid. His eyes reflected neither disapproval nor approval, neither fear nor hate nor love. They were curious, and empty, leaving me unable to know what to expect. As he drew near, still apprehensive, I pulled my wings away, but then I remembered that this was Kain, my father, my lover, and I relaxed. Nonetheless, protective of my new beauties, I watched as he stroked them gently. I watched as his hands gripped, only ever so slightly harder, against the bones at the top of my wings. And then, in one wrenching movement too quick for me to predict, he pulled against those bones, and, all connected, the bone structure of both of my wings, completely tore free. The pain burst through my body in great waves, flashing before my eyes and flowing through my veins, and yet at that moment only one thought crossed my mind. No fear of what would happen next. No thought of whether or not I would ever fly again. Only this: why? Why did you do it, my love? I tried to turn back to look into his eyes, to see some sort of reason, but the pain was too great, and I could only fall to the floor, defeated and weak. I could smell the blood pouring from my back, from my wings. I reached out one last time, trying to pull myself up, and then I fell into darkness.

When I regained consciousness, the pain was no less, and I could feel myself being dragged by my arms. I opened my eyes and looked around. For an instant I did not know where I was, and then I knew all too well. This was the Abyss; that great swirling vortex of death that had claimed so many minor traitors lay before me. I could feel everything so keenly in that moment. The stone beneath my knees. The hands gripping my arms. Turel on one side, and Dumah on the other. My brothers...why were they doing this? Why? So this was how it was to end? Kain turned against me, and my brothers willing to do his every bidding, no matter how pointless it may seem. What had Kain told them I had done? How could they do this to me?? Even for Kain, how could they turn against me? And Turel, especially! We had always been friends as well as brothers, working, talking together, learning as one. How could he betray me like this?

"Cast him in," Kain said. A sudden panic gripped me and I struggled against their arms, muttering beneath my breath. No. No! But it was no good. They were too strong, and within moments they had forced me over that ledge. My body leapt into flames as I hit the water, whirling in circles, conscious and yet only conscious of the agony to which I had been sentenced, and one other thing...the concept of revenge. My love! How could you have done this to me? After all our secret vows in the small of the night, after we had held each other so close, had everything been a lie? And if so, for what? To what end? Would even you spend a thousand years waiting for a moment to wound someone, Kain? Would even you put that much effort into betrayal? I loved you with my entire being. And you repaid my love with pain! So much love...so much hate. If by some miracle, I survive this, I will find you, Kain. And I will bring this pain back on you.

**_(Kain)_**

****

I stumble slowly through the halls of the Sanctuary, seeking desperately a place of respite from the image of a stone cold emperor I have created for myself. I pause briefly at the doors to the main hall, my throne. I nearly break down then and there as my eyes linger on the area where only a day prior my only source of joy knelt before me for the last time. And where I betrayed him for the sake of a dim spark of possibility.

Finally tearing my gaze away, I allow my common sense to return just long enough to guide me away from the door and toward the longer route to my own chambers. I am in no way prepared to risk taking the shorter route which involves cutting through the throne room, for by doing so I risk alerting that damn specter to my presence. In my current condition I cannot hope to block out her accusing cries, and I know she has seen all that happened and will not hesitate to use this to her own advantage. Despite her act as guide to myself in the past, I know now that in reality she is in no way the benevolent spirit she appears to be.

My steps quicken as I struggle harder to maintain my cold, calculated expression, the mask I must hide behind.

'Just a bit further,' I think to myself, trying to breathe deeply and calm my rapidly pounding heart. 'Almost there, just a bit further.'

A group of fledglings loitering about the corridor scatter as they see me approach, the rumors of recent events no doubt fresh in their minds. I give them a withering glance as I swiftly pass them by. I can see the doors to my chambers just ahead and it is all I can do to keep from running the last few yards towards my haven.

Finally my hand closes around the handle and I practically wrench the heavy doors open in my desperation to get in, then once inside I slam them closed.

I nearly sigh with relief as I lean my back against the door, closing my eyes, only to be hit forcefully by new, and even more unwelcome stimuli when I open them. My supposed haven only serves to call forth memories that I simply cannot manage now. The times Raziel and I have spent together in the past.

I have not realized until now how strongly his presence lingers in these rooms. The parlor where we would often sit and talk at length. The study where I taught him the history of our kind, where later we would discuss strategies and battle tactics during the wars. The rack where I store several of my weapons, excluding the Reaver, contains several well-crafted blades that Raziel gifted me with. My bedroom, where we spoke, and laughed and made love. The bed where I had him for the first time. The very bed that I had laid him upon after carrying him from the Serafan Tomb the night I sired him.

"Raziel... is gone," I whisper in utter disbelief. I am suddenly overwhelmed with a palpable feeling of shock and loss, so powerful it forces me to my knees. "He's... gone... dead! I... I killed him!"

I look down at my hands, mildly bemused to see they are shaking. No, not just my hands; my entire body is trembling. I am surprised to feel hot moisture on my cheeks and to see crimson droplets splash down unto the gauntlet I wear. I am bleeding? No... not bleeding, crying...Crying?! Yes, these are tears. Composed of blood, the tears of a vampire, but they are still tears. I have not cried in so long. I had begun to think myself incapable.

"What have I done?" I don't know what to think. I'm so confused, so uncertain. For the first time in my life I am at a complete loss.

This is truly pathetic! All because of Raziel, I, the arrogant Kain, vampiric assassin, scourge of the circle of nine, Dark God and overlord of all Nosgoth, am reduced to a trembling, crying wreck!

"No! Damn it all, no! Damn this wretched world! Damn the fate that brought me to this! Damn that bastard Moebius! Damn it all five times over, to the deepest levels of Hell and back!" I shriek. I no longer care if anyone hears me, or what they will think if they do. "And damn you, Raziel! For making me feel this way! For awakening this wretched weakness! For making me fall in love with you!"

I stumble over to the bed and sit down, my head falling into my hands, my shoulders shaking. I am...sobbing! I am... What do I do now, without you? I have always seemed so strong, but I needed you, Raziel. I need you. And I was the one who dealt that fatal blow. You must hate me. I know this. It is necessary if we are to toss once again the coin of fate.

"And in the end we are the same," I muse, staring at my blood-stained hands. They are stained by my tears, and by his death. I pull the Reaver from its place against my back and stare into the unyielding metal, an inkling of the myriad possibilities of the future glowing distantly inside. But I cannot see it. All I can see is my own reflection, and I am disgusted by it. "We are the same, betrayed by those perceived to be our closest allies, thrice damned and finally imprisoned eternally in a never-ending cycle, an unending hell, at once both so much less and so much more than we once were." I swear I can feel the blade nearly recoiling from my touch. How strange that it should act this way? It is a supernatural blade, and has always had an extra-terrestrial feel to it, but it has never acted like this. I am aware that it has a sort of inert intelligence within, a soul of its own, but even though I am now the owner of the Reaver, I do not know its history entirely. Perhaps that is what I will learn as this new future unfolds.

Suddenly I am again overwhelmed by a wash of emotion, despair and hopelessness, blinding in its intensity. I collapse onto the bed weeping, for the second time this day, and only the second time in this entire un-life. I have not cried since I was a child, a human child, centuries ago. I did not cry when I discovered that my family perished in the plague. I did not cry when I was brutally murdered by the hands of puppet assassins. I did not cry when I discovered the true nature of my quest, beyond that of mere vengeance. I did not cry when I witnessed Vorador beheaded, his death unintentionally orchestrated by my very actions. I did not cry, even when I discovered the true depth of treachery and betrayal that was positioned against me, and the unyielding weight that had been placed entirely upon my shoulders. When I learned that the fate of all of Nosgoth, every living and unliving thing, depended on my decision, I raged and cursed, and screamed to the heavens the unfairness of it all, but I did not cry. I would not cry for anyone or anything before, not even myself, but I will cry for him. Only for him.

"Raziel..." his name comes out a choked whimper.

Finally I draw in a shaking breath, forcing myself to sit, and wiping the crimson tears from my eyes. I pause, staring at the bloodied tips of my claws in fascination and thought.

"Blood is life," I whispered, repeating the phrase that had been stated again and again by myself, and so many others. "Is it really?" I murmured, absently tracing my claws down the blade of the sword I still clutched possessively to my chest, painting crimson streaks down the flawless gleaming surface. As quickly as I create them, the streaks of blood disappear, devoured by the vampiric energy of the blade, this only serving to intensify its hunger. I know that blood alone can no longer satisfy the blade. It is no longer merely a tool, an instrument designed to drain the life blood from its enemies as was the original intention. Instead, it has been re-forged with a deeper hunger, the ability now to draw the true life force from its victims. And as the catalyst towards its new purpose, the blade has itself become alive, or perhaps it always was? Blood was not the life-force, only a servant to feed the body, the home and the prison of the true life force...the soul, the mixture of spiritual energy and the unique essence that makes each of us what we truly are. The sword has a soul, as do I, as does Raziel, and in this future that is to come, perhaps I will finally get to see the face of this soul, the soul of the Reaver.

Notes: Well here it is, the last chapter of this fic. We would like to apologize to Random Reader and Timespanned Soul for how this fic ended, it's just, we love angst and really couldn't think of another way for this to end. Sorry! But before you begin throwing things at us, it's not totally over yet. Yaoi Diva plans to write at least one Defiance vignette tied in to this fic so don't worry, you may yet get your happy ending!

There is also one more thing we are thinking of adding to this fic. For those in need of some comic relief we have a possible outtakes chapter to add. Yes our own fanfic outtakes, recording the bizarre, random escapades that inevitably occur when two yaoi fans co-author a fic! Maybe sort of a dumb idea, we don't know. What do you guys think?

Thank you all so much for reading! Please review and tell us what you thought!


	7. Outtakes

**Authors notes and an explanation to our poor audience**: _(Yaoi Diva tentatively walks out)_ Um, Everyone? Sorry this chapter is so late. _(Dodges objects thrown at her)_ It's my fault; I was in charge of typing up and putting out this extra thing. I know there is no excuse for the lateness of this. That being said, here's one anyways, okay the whole fan fiction thing was sort of forced onto a back burner by college, internship, and a recent utter lack of inspiration. While this chapter had already been finished for awhile I just kept forgetting to post it due to, well me being a lazy butt.

Anyhow, I do still plan to do a few side fics to this. The going will be slow as I will be writing them solo, but they will be coming out eventually. I can't say when but feel free to review and e-mail to try and prod me into action.

Now what's this outtakes thing about? Well, in a desperate bid to be creative Dee and I came up with the idea of writing down the bizarre conversations and activities we experienced during the course of writing The Soul of the Reaver. So these are not outtakes from the games, these are fic writing outtakes. Also, I feel it necessary to give an additional warning as to the content of this chapter, it will contain some bad language and potentially disturbing glances into the minds of insane fangirls.

That being said, enjoy!

Smut outtakes

"_**My name is Kain," he says. "You will come to know it well"...**_

Yaoi Diva: Yeah learn it now you'll be screaming it later!

Dr. Dee: _(fwaps Diva over the head ) _Will you stop that?! We'll get to the sex later okay?

Yaoi Diva: Yeah Yeah...

_**While writing about the induction of Raziel's vampire brethren:**_

Dee: Uh... what order exactly do they go in? I forget. I know Raziel is the oldest but...

Diva: Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah. Honestly, and you call yourself an LoK fan?

Dee: So I'm not a completely obsessive freak like some people!

Diva: Hey! I resemble that!

"**_You are mine," he says, and slides one long claw down my chest, ripping off my shirt: _**

Diva: Woot! Go Kain!

Dee: I think though for the sake of tastefulness we should maybe wait a bit longer before adding the graphic scenes. I mean we don't want this to be a total piece of porn.

Diva: As much as it pains me I agree. Although being a complete piece of porn isn't a bad thing either. And all in LoK cryptic babble, this will be a very eloquent piece of porn!!

Dee: True, true. So do you think Kain would be on top all the time or would he give Raziel a turn?

Diva: Hmmm... Raz'd make a good seme in some circumstances but for some reason I just can't see it happening with Kain. Kain's just more like...

Dee: ... "take it bitch!"

Diva: Exactly!

**_I notice his hands have changed. Where once his fingers were five, there now stand three powerful claws._**

"_**You, also, will have these, Raziel, my beautiful.":**_

Diva: (imitating Kain's voice) Yes, you will find them particularly useful in the future for moving about large chunks of masonry.

Dee: I assume you mean the block puzzles. Ah the nostalgias of soul reaver 1.

Diva: Yes, pity in number 2 they're replaced by giant mirrors and running back and fourth throughout various areas of Nosgoth.

Dee. And in Defiance they're replaced by the big round glowing crystal things.

Diva: Turn the light one's dark and the dark one's light. And what the hell was Vorador's penchant for them? They were all over the place in his mansion!

Dee: No clue.

**_While writing the first graphic sex scene (okay Dr. Dee is writing it, Yaoi Diva's just sitting their watching and turning every shade of red known to man):_**

Diva: Oh my god! I can't believe you just wrote that!!

Dee: Oh come on! You're the one who couldn't wait until we got to the sex!

Diva: I know it's just...

Dee: Really it's truly amazing how you can be such an enormous yaoi fan and not have ever written a lemon!

Diva: Well I just don't write that much Fan fiction in general. Plus viewing and reading are entirely different from actually writing. Okay, I'll try and write the next sex scene but it may not be pretty.

_**Even as I thought this, I saw Zephon approaching from the other side of the compound. He was smiling, and a sudden rage leapt into my heart as I thought for one irrational moment that perhaps Kain had been with him as well:**_

Dee: Kain and Zephon_ shudders_

Diva: Anyone and Zephon is rather sickening. I hate spiders!

Dee: Uhg spider love...

Diva: let's not go there!!!

Dee: Agreed. _(Dee and Diva continue typing)_

"_**That's not entirely true, Dumah doesn't know. But that's just because he's an idiot."**_

Diva: Hahaha! Yup Dumah's a dumbass.

Dee: Seriously, what kind of vampire keeps an exploding furnace in his place?

Diva: I don't know but his younger brother lays eggs even though he's supposedly male.

I dunno, maybe Dumah's a masochist. While designing his place he originally wanted to put in an exploding furnace, a water fountain, and a room full of spiky implements of impalement but expenses forced him to cut down on possible methods of his own destruction.

Dee: That could be why the human vampire hunters managed to impale him so easily the first time!

**_Raziel slipped his head beneath my chin and I knew that, even as he had grown so much, always seen to others as the cold confident lieutenant, still he could cry, and was crying against me:_**

Diva: Although I can't help but wonder if we're making Raziel a bit too submissive

Dee: Can we help it if his character just lends itself so well to it? I hate to admit it, because I think Raziel is awesome, but he just makes such a good bitch! Besides Kain likes him like that!

Diva: Ha! Actually didn't his voice actor say something similar? Something about being asked to make Raziel sound less bitchy, "Fine, You want him more masculine? PROPS!!

**_He nodded against me, and then I could feel his lips kissing against my chest and his hands parting my shirt..._**

Dee: And now it's your turn! Knock yourself out dear! _ (pats Diva on the back)_

Diva: Meep! Nooooooo! I can't it's just too embarrassing!!

Dee: Come on where's that perverted brain of yours when you need it!

Diva: Fine, fine. But first I'm gonna need my Ai no Kusabi tape, a few of the smuttiest Yaoi fics I can find and a whole crap load of sugar for good measure! _(Brushes past Dee)_ Get ready, it's gonna be a long night!

_**After Yaoi Diva's finished her smut**_

Diva: _(Gasp gasp thud)_ It is done! _(pulls herself off of floor)_ Yes it is done! I wrote smut! And it is the smuttiest smut ever!!!! Well maybe not but I don't think it's too shabby for a first time.

Dee: _(after reading)_ Not too shabby at all I'd say. This is truly great smut! Congrats!

Diva: You know, I had a rather difficult time figuring out words to use. Writing sex in LoK dialogue is a bit difficult. Words like "cock" or "fuck," just don't seem to fit into either Kain or Raziel's vocabulary. Strange, no one in the LOK universe has a problem with going on a bloody murderous rampage but they seem to despise vulgar language.

Dee: Yeah, the worst they ever say is "Damn you" and I think Raziel's called Kain a bastard a couple of times but that's it.

Diva: Hmm, maybe there's only one ultimate unspoken law among all vampires and that's no swearing. Murder, rape, pillage, cheat, and lie, all you want, but God have mercy on you if you utter a curse word.

**_Discussion between Dr. Dee and Yaoi Diva about the timeline the fic takes place in:_**

Dee: So should we include any references from other games or just stick with our own, rather bizarre interpretation of Kain's empire?

Diva: Well naturally there's going to be some reference to Soul Reaver at the end of the story. Also I was thinking probably we might hint just a bit at the whole RazielReaver thing at the end, so that would be a reference to SR2 and possibly Defiance.

Dee: Yeah, I was just wondering if we should mention anything about Kain overthrowing Meridian or something like that.

Dive: Hmm, I say let's not. I think this fic should take place during the initial timeline before Kain and Raziel screwed with it. Blood Omen 2 was entertaining, but definitely not one of the high points of the series to put it mildly. At least not in my opinion. The closest we should get to any BO2 reference is the way Kain looks at the beginning of the fic. I did find it to be a logical step in his evolution; he looked like the other lieutenants did before they devolved.

Dee: Yeah that's probably best, otherwise we might have to mention what the Hell happened to Vorador, and all that.

Diva: Yeah. In this fic Vorador is quite dead. Kain was the last remaining vampire, and Umah never existed, **_THANK GOD_**!

Dee: Yes I'm well aware of how much you hate Umah, and I agree this is a Yaoi fic after all; chicks would just get in the way. However Umah may have existed as a human.

Diva: Even so, she's also dead and buried, she died centuries ago when an unfortunate accident caused her to fall over backwards and she was crushed under the weight of her own breasts.

Dee: You're so evil.

Diva: **_(beam)_** I am aren't I?

_**A Random conversation between Yaoi Diva and a guy friend of hers:**_

Diva: Yeah, Dr. Dee and I are writing an LoK Yaoi fanfic.

Guy friend: What yaoi?! What the hell characters are you using?

Diva: Kain and Raziel.

Guy friend: _(horrified) _Kain is not gay!! What about Umah? Kain said she could've been his queen.

Diva: _(disgusted) _What about her? First of all, she was an annoying character. Second of all, despite what Kain says about the queen thing, he never really seemed all that interested in her. I mean, when he found her injured he very gallantly responded by putting her out of **_OUR_** misery and then proceeding to resurrect the six Sarafan warrior priests who were all men! Now what does that tell you?

Further more if he ever did choose a queen don't you think we would've heard something about her? Raziel was really pissed off. If Kain had a wife do you really think Raziel wouldn't have gone after her in order to get to Kain?

Guy: I still don't think it's possible. I don't know about Raziel, but I still say Kain is not gay. Who says he would've gotten married. If he wanted some, he could've just picked up some vampire chick from one of the lieutenant's fledglings.

Diva: I don't think there _are_ any female vampires during Kain's reign. I mean I know all the vamps are devolved and all but still, they all looked distinctly masculine in form to me. Remember this is a video game. It doesn't matter if it's a monster or not, if it's a chick they have to give it boobs so the pervert fanboys will play the game. Just look what they did to Ariel in Defiance. And of course you're Umah.

Guy: Well, he could've picked somebody up from the human citadel.

Diva: You forget. Kain _hates_ humans. He considers them just a food source. He agrees with Vorador that they're basically like cattle. Therefore to Kain, sex with a human would be the equivalent of bestiality.

Guy: You've given this whole thing entirely too much thought! Let's just change the subject.

Diva: _(beams)_ You just know you can't win against my brilliantly deductive logic! Besides if you forfeit the argument it means I win by default! Yay!

Guy: Whatever. You're weird Diva!

(Yaoi diva note: I apologize to anyone I may have frightened with the extent of my geeky self. I'm a total geek, I admit. I'm just an obsessive LoK fan and an obsessive yaoi fan. And to me, I see so much evidence in the games that Kain and Raziel soooo used to be together. Besides, there aren't enough LOK yaoi fics in the world. I mean really, why go to all the trouble of making up an original female character to get it on with Kain or Raz with they could be getting it on with each other?! Besides it's yaoi! How can any self respecting heterosexual girl not like yaoi? Its two guys for the price of one! Okay I'd better shut up before I scare away all the readers. Sorry.)

_**While writing the third and final sex scene, a friend of Dr. Dee's boyfriend comes over and starts reading over our shoulders:**_

Guy: OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU WRITING?

Dee: Why various vignettes of homo-erotic fiction of course!

Diva: Honestly, what else would two young women be doing a Friday evening?

Guy: I thought girls were supposed to prefer less explicit things when it comes to sex. I thought girls were supposed to be the innocent ones!

Dee: That's just what they **_want_** you to think.

**_I left my hide-out eager to fly. This one thought obsessed my mind. Consumed by the idea, I searched the hills of my retreat for a ledge from which to leap._**

Dee: I think he ought to jump and fall to his death! Well okay not to his death, that wouldn't kill him but he should still crash. Even if it is Raziel, I don't think there's any way you could do something like that right the first time.

Diva: Yeah but if he fell he could just rewind time and... oh wait, that's the Prince of Persia.

Dee: How in the hell did you manage to get those two games confused?

Diva: Since your boyfriend's been playing the Prince of Persia for the past eight hours strait! _(Gestures to Dee's boyfriend playing video games in the same room)_ If he doesn't give it a rest soon he's going to start thinking _he's_ the prince of Persia. Hell, if he doesn't take a break I might start thinking _I'm_ the prince of Persia!

Dee: As long as neither of you attempt to run along the walls I think it'll be fine!

_**The hour is 2 am, and Dee and Diva although half asleep are still typing.**_

Diva: _(Yawns)_Its time for bed, I think we've both ceased to make sense at this point.

Dee: Yeah, just let me type some notes so we know where we were going with the story and can pick it up tomorrow.

_(All right, so Kain's going to turn Raziel over and stroke his back and it's going to be kind of sore and he'll pause for a moment and then basically go...naaaaa, it couldn't be, and they'll continue fucking away. Then Raziel will start to feel sick and eventually go into hibernation and come out with wings. Kain's going to be all like...OMG, it's true! He's going to look all surprised and then rip them off and throw him in the abyss and Raziel's going to be all waaaa, waaaa, y'know? I was betrayed, did he ever love me? Why did he do this to me if he did? And then he's going to get REALLY pissed. From there, we know what happens. Raziel goes on his crusade of doomy doom, and then finally ends up realizing that Kain did it for a good reason and then he says all that stuff in defiance about how I'm still your lieutenant and your right hand man and goes into the sword. Yeah, and then Kain and Raziel are re-united--sort of--la dee da dee da! OK, I'm going to sleep now before this becomes REALLY weird.)_

Diva: (reading over Dee's shoulder) _**Before** _it becomes really weird? I think it's already there. I fear you during lack of sleep.

Dee: Why? It's only the way you act naturally most of the time anyways.

Diva: Touché


End file.
